User talk:Shock Dragoon
Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Allen Walker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 16:41, 11 May 2009 Nomination for new admins ;Date:17:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :News: Nomination for New Admins to this wiki D.Grayman Wiki, see User:Gin-san for nomination proposal details. Final call for nominations for new DGM wiki admins Final call for nominations for new DGM wiki admins, D-day: end of 14 Sep 2009. See User:Gin-san#Final_call_for_nominations page for details.~~Gin-san (Talk) 10:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Nomination Closed, Results Nomination for new Wiki Site Admins is now officially Closed, Results can be found [[User:Gin-san#Nomination_Closed.2C_Results| here]].~~Gin-san (Talk) 10:01, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Nomination : goodness, have you managed a site before? LOL : don't frighten me into thinking that I have nominated the wrong person! XD : Just drop a message with a link to my user page at the Adoption page, explaining that you have been nominated to become an Admin for DGM Site, and so you would like to officially adopt this site. The staff are already aware that they need to promote admins for this site because I have discussed this with them earlier ~~Gin-san (Talk) 11:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) leave a message with Catherine hi guys, looks like you may have to approach Wikia Staff directly on what's the hold-up on admin-promotion for the 2 of you. I have already left reminders on the Adoption post, but Catherine doesn't seem to have responded. In order not to jeopardise your application, I think it would be better for yourselves to leave a polite message on her talk page on Wikia Central than to have me approach the staff, lest they think I have a hidden agenda. Please, sign your message with name AND date/times stamp this time, I won't be adding them for you anymore :) So best of luck ~~Gin-san (Talk) 21:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) General Layout Links you're welcome, and congtrats! starter kit, in case you are interested, feel free to delete this list of links or this post if you are already familiar: *File:Wiki.png *File:Favicon.ico *File:Monaco header button.png *File:Monaco Wikia logo.png *MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar *MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox *MediaWiki:Monaco.css *MediaWiki:Common.css *MediaWiki:Edittools *MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage *MediaWiki:Pagetitle *MediaWiki:Mainpage *MediaWiki:Tagline *Project:About *MediaWiki:About *MediaWiki:Aboutsite *MediaWiki:Description *Category:Candidates_for_deletion ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Revisions 1st off thanks you for the welcome just a note that you may want to read your wanted article and stub list and remove some, i recently changed some faulty links and previously (under my old address thus the different ip) slightly changed the noahs ark page also i think the list of black order members page and black order page should be merged (i started upgrading the list over time then realised that a black order page with additional information existed). I'd be happy to merge the pages my self but i'm unsure if this would be crossing over some sort of admin/viewer line. some update hi there, some update over at Hlp922's page @ User_talk:Hlp922#Hi_new_admin, FYI only ~~Gin-san (Talk) 09:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) D.Grayman Fanon Wiki www.dgraymanfanon.wikia.com A "D.Grayman Fanon Wiki" has been made. I would like to have a link put on this wiki for it since it relates and this wiki is quite popular with DGM fans so it would be an easy way to let the DGM fans become aware of it. You`re an admin of this wiki so I thought I should run the idea of the link over with you. :) Souzousha / 20:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC)